My Life As A Cullen
by VballBabe44
Summary: Seth has imprinted on Alice and Jasper's child. Her and Nessie are just weeks apart. Listen to Sky's story. There is more details that explain inside. R&R. Possible Langue
1. Story Intro

**Now this story is completely out of plot makes no sense with Twilight. Don't associate with the Saga. I just use SM characters and idea kinda. After BD. **

**Love VballBabe44.**

Hi, I'm Skylar Griffin Cullen. I am Seth Clearwater's imprint. My cousin is Renesmee. I am Jasper and Alice's baby. My mom meet a vampire who use DNA and their powers to make a half vampire half human. This was very hard to do, it made my mom sick for weeks. Aunt Rosalie didn't get the chance to have a child due to the fact that the Voultri killed her. Go to a high school in Oregon called, Brook-ins Harbor High School. Ness and I are the Cullen twins. We are Freshmen. Seth and Jake, are both Freshmen as well. We are know as the quads. We never leave each other alone. Our parents or siblings come to school as well. Alice and Jasper are Sophomores. Bella and Edward are Juniors. Emmett and Rosalie are Seniors. When school started in fall me and Nessie where scared to death. I couldn't believe I was actually going to school. I was born 2 weeks after Ness. Soon our aging caught up with each other. Now when one grows the other grows. I am technically 4. We look like we are 14. Our aging has slowed rapidly.

**Here is just the intro. Please review and let me know what you think. I know it is kinda of weird. If I don't get any feed back I won't write more. This is a story I feel needs to be on paper. Just let me know what you think. If you have ideas or suggestions let me know. I will talk to you soon**

**Love VballBabe44**


	2. Jealousy

**Thank you to who reviewed. One person can make a difference. And it was pointed out that people might have gotten confused. The vampire Alice meet was killed. Not Roasile. Chapter 2 hope you like it.~VballBabe44.**

It was early Monday morning. I knew Seth and Jake were already eating breakfast. I heard Ness in her room making a bunch of noise. Running down the steps eager to see Seth I run up to him and hug him.

"Morning Sunshine."

"Morning," I was laughing by now at the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Breakfast darling." Esme was an excellent cook I didn't even question it.

"Thanks Grandma."

While I finished breakfast Nessie ran down the steps with 5 minutes before we left. She was truly related to Aunt Rosalie. She just grabbed a piece of toast to go. We all hoped into our cars. Seth, Alice, Jasper, and I into their car. School never bored me. I was always with one person in my family. The guys gawking didn't bother me. The girls with raving jealousy absolutely made me want to puke. Seth and I were now an official couple. Jake and Ness were too. The poplars, Carly, Stephanie, Tiffany. They thought they ruled the school. Carly hit on Seth. Stephanie hit on Jake. Tiffany hit on Jasper. Speaking of the devil here she comes now.

"Hey Seth." God I could freaking kill her now.

"Sky, let's get to class." This is why I love him. He knows how to competently avoid skanks.

"Agreed."

"Jake, Ness you coming?" Seth is amazing.

"Yeah man."

"Same order?"

"As always old man!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Ness, gym is separated today. You and I will have to stick together."Interlocking arms and skipping off.

"Yup I guess we will, bye boys." We both turned around and waved.

Gym went by quick, the guys played football and the girls played volleyball. All the guys were making their shorts as tight as possible. All the guys were whistling. Of course Seth and Jake were captains. Carly and I were captains. My pick first, I choose Ness. She choose Stephanie. Not a big surprise. After gym was history. With just Seth. The day was normal until lunch.

"Seth, let's get to lunch."

"Okay baby." Carly following his every step.

"God, does she ever leave you alone?"

"Sky calm down." I was looking for my dad all over the place.

"I'm going to hurt her."

"Sky your not thinking rationally."

"I'm out of here."

"Sky wait."

I was running out of the building at a human sprint. More than ready for the woods so I can high-tail it. I could hear Seth on my tail with Carly screaming after him. Just what she was thinking was enough to make me burn with rage. I forgot to tell you about my power. I can read anyone's thoughts only if I want to. Carly's I was almost always reading. She was thinking her and Seth had a quick-y in the bathroom. How could he do that to me. Finally the woods. Crap Seth caught up.

**Here is chapeter two I wrote as long as I could but still give you a cliffhanger. Please review the more reviews the faster and longer updates you get.~VballBabe44**


	3. Makeup

**I'm trying to get ahead on chapters. Even if it means no sleep I will keep writing. Thanks for all the reviews. Your feedback is what keeps me writing. If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know.-VballBabe44**

"You are the last person on this planet that I would want to talk to right now. You lying devious jackass."

"Sky, what did I do?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"Sky I have no freaking idea. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Screw you, bastard." I stormed off. He knew exactly what he did. I was going home. Nobody was going to stop me. I was half-way home when I started to calm down. I knew dad was near. I stopped.

"Dad? Where are you?"

"Come here what's wrong? What did Seth do?" We were now standing in the middle of the woods.

" He had sex with Carly in the bathroom."

"What no he didn't he was with me this morning."

"What?"

"We were talking about stuff."

" Dad I was a complete and total jerk to him. What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Believe me he will. Now let's get back to school."

"Okay. Can you text him to meet me at the edge of the woods?"

"Yea sweetie."

Seeing him pacing back and forth at the edge of the woods killed me. He was all over the place. When he did nothing wrong.

"Seth?"

"Yes..."

"I'm so sorry. You did absolutely nothing. Carly's thoughts lead me to believe something and..."

He shut me up by just kissing me oh the powers of kissing. We walk hand and hand to class.


	4. The Fight!

**I'm going to camp. I will not update, for awhile.**

When we walk into the classroom, the room went silent. Carly walked over to me, and decked me. If it was possible the only sound was my scream in the entire building. My entire family was there in 3 minutes.

"Sky we should continue this outside. We have a lot to talk about."

"Fine with me. Just be where I don't fight fair."

As we walked outside, my family were constantly making sure I was okay. All I wanted to do was kick some ass and move on with my life. I don't want to listen to her. I just wanted to break her jaw and move on.

"Why did you steal Seth away from me?" Carly seriously had enough courage to say Seth was hers. No way was she getting let off easy. I swear there was steam coming out of my ears. She again hit me upside the head. That was my final straw. I walked up to her, punched her so hard in the face people in China could have heard the impact. Also I snapped her leg so effortlessly. Then Seth pulled me off of her.

"Listen here bitch Seth is mine always has been and always will be. Mess with me again and you won't be so lucky. I am going home now, would anyone like to accompany me?"

"Yes dear, I will go with you." My dad said Seth finally put me down.

"I'm going with." Of course Seth and my dad are the only ones.

The walk home was silent. I didn't run. Nobody else did either. I was almost home when my dad told Seth to go ahead oh great. It's time for the I'm disappointed speech.

"Okay the cool dad wants to say, Holy shit you can kick ass I'm proud of you. Now the side I'm only saying because of your mom and Rosalie. Why did you do that you could have exposed our secret? Now your punishment is no fun only talking to Seth until school is out. Do you hear?"

"Yes dad, I'm sorry. Also No one messes with my man and gets away with it."

"That's my girl. Go talk to Seth."

Seth was easy to find. The Kitchen, that's always the first place to look for a wolf.

"Hey Seth..."My voice trailed off.

"Hey baby. I'm not mad at you, will you please calm down. I personally would have let you kick her ass all day, But Jake used Alpha."

"I'm sorry. I was so irresponsible."

"No you calmed down reasonably just by me pulling you off her. You were in complete control. I don't want to see what will happen if she pulls another stunt like that again."

"Thanks Seth. I love you."

"I will always love you too." He pulled me into a hug and we stood there like that for a long time. My dad came in and cleared his throat like Edward. Asshole, interrupting my moment.


	5. Doubts

Sorry guys, I finally found time to get and update in. School started and it was really hectic I haven't had any free time since. So I decided that I would write on my way for vacation. I'll update when I get WI-fi. Don't know when that will be.

The next day at school was hectic, everyone was scared of me. I don't think I have ever been surrounded by this much family on constant watch since I was born. And now my favorite time of the day, lunch oh joys lets see what crap kids pull out of their asses today.

" Hey hottie come here!" Ugh Cody the new kid is so annoying!

"Jack ass can't you see she is taken?" That's my man!

"Seth quit drawing attention to us!" I am tired of people staring, next loud mouth remark out of Seth and he will be sleeping in the dog house! Edward got some joy out of that thought.

"Sorry babe," Seth whispered as he tried to kiss me. Let's just say dog house it is.

"That's it your sleeping in the dog house, no if ands or butts about it!" I only said this loud enough for my family to hear, The entire lunch room turned when they heard Emmett's booming laughter. So much for no attention. I just hope Jake doesn't ask Ness to try and change my mind because well, anyone who tries to get in my way will get hurt!

"What why?"

"If you are going to act like a dog in public I will treat you like one!" It wasn't until after I said this did I realize the entire cafeteria heard this.

"This is what I mean Sky you aren't nearly good enough for him, he is a perfect gentlemen all the time and you treat him like a piece of shit you stepped in!" Carly stepped in, her words hurt.

"Rose I feel sick, can you please take me home?"

"You little coward you can't even face your problems anymore," This was getting beyond annoying. I didn't realize I started crying until Seth got mad.

"Leave her the hell alone. If anything I'm not good enough for her, she is more than perfect. Way better than a slut like you who thinks you are the little princess of the world. News flash, I'm sure more than half the guys in this school has gotten a turn with you." I don't think I have ever seen Seth so mad in all my life. And it is scaring the living crap out of me.

My family stood there frozen Jake was the first to move and he pulled Seth out of the school by the back of his shirt shaking. I'm sure he will phase anytime soon. I ran out of the room and decided it was time to go to New York with Aunt Rose. I grabbed her, while she packed I got us on the first plane to New York no one knew where we were going because Rose and I were singing the alphabet forwards and backwards in Spanish.

"Rose our plane leaves in 20 minutes lets go!"

"Coming we can buy the rest, wait, let's run cancel the flight."

"Okay one canceled flight it is."

The run was peaceful. We checked into a hotel in New York before Midnight. This was the first time I looked at my phone since we left, 100 missed calls 20 new messages. Missed call log 25 Seth, 50 mom and dad, 25 Ness. Oh great, the only message I read,

_Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you please call someone. We are all worried sick. I'm sorry I lost my cool .Don't listen to Carly she is just a jealous bitch. Please babe, call me let me know you are okay. Btw, your mom and dad said if you don't get home before day break you are grounded for life. This includes from me! I love you, Please come home I don't want to lose you. Baby I love you so much. Just letting you know, Edward, Emmett and Jazz went following your trail. Have fun with you one night of freedom. You are going to be dead meat. Call home please. I love you more than life itself. Don't get hurt. Seth_

This was enough to make me call him immediately.

**Seth?**

_Oh my gosh you are okay thank god I've been worried sick. _

_**I'm fine I promise.**_

_You won't be when the guys find you._

_**Shit I forgot about them. How long have they been gone?**_

_Your mom said they will be there in 15 seconds._

_**Okay, guess it is about time to apologize. Just letting you know I don't plan on coming home tonight and the guys will not be telling anyone where we are at. I need some time to myself to think some things through I won't be contacting you for a while. Don't call or text after this. When I'm ready to talk to you I will call you I promise. I love you. **_

_I love you too. I should leave you to the guys. Call me soon please._

_**I will fur-ball love you so much. I got to go there here bye. **_I hung up the phone and went to open the door.

"Skylar Griffin Cullen, you are so dead meat."

Good to know dad was pissed off. He is suppose to be the one in control of his emotions not be so mad that I will die if I open up the door.

"Rose, I need some help. I don't want to die."

Rose opened the door and my dad flung at me. Edward and Emmett grabbed him and scowled. It officially didn't want me to come home now did he?

"Leave me alone I'm safe I have Aunt Rose you can go home now. I don't plan on going anywhere with anyone who has to be held back from hurting me."

"Sky, I'm sorry you didn't see what it did to your mother how hurt she was. You are going back home tonight whether you like it or not."

"Dad, I have a few things to work through whether or not you will let me is your choice but I believe you do want me to talk to you and if so let me do this for a few days and I will be home, I will come Seth before we leave and that is all the contact with you guys we will have for a few days. I hope you understand."

"Bye" He walked over to kiss me but I left the room I couldn't let myself fall for that trap.

The guys left and I slept for 3 days straight with nothing but nightmare after nightmare.


	6. Home Coming

Just planning on getting ahead while I have time. I will only be slowly updating these. I know this is short but I'm leaving you to await the surprise

Three days after sleeping I finally figured out that I needed to just call things off with Seth he deserved someone much better than me. Stephanie was right I do treat him like crap.

_**Seth, we are coming home.**_

___Oh thank goodness your mom is a walking zombie, I missed you so much baby._

_** Uh yeah, we will be home soon. You and I need to talk big **__**time. **_I hung up the phone really quick I hate leading him on I feel awful. We were about 10 minutes from home when I knew he was waiting to hug and kiss me this will not be very good.

"Sky, don't ever do that to me again." Typical mom, running off with Rosalie by the ear.

"Seth come on a drive with me."

"Sky, if you are going to dump me do it here so I don't have to sit in a car with you all the way home."

"Seth, Stephanie was right. I take you for granted you deserve so much better. I'm sorry."

"Bull shit Sky. But if you want to break up then so be it. I won't be around any longer if that is what you want. I don't want to do this but it is up to you."

"Seth, I love you really but would you still love me even if I wasn't your imprint?"

"Yes of course!"

"And your sure I don't treat you badly?"  
>"A million times yes. Your my little demon and I'm your fur-ball no one will change that and I mean no one!"<p>

"I love you" I whispered falling into his arms crying.

" I love you more than life itself. Shh, baby don't cry I have you no one will hurt you. I promise I will protect you."

We stayed out side for who knows how long. Just in each others arms holding each other tight until my dad came to give me my punishment. Which turned out being not allowed out of their sight and no phone for a week. I could live with that. I just wish they would have grounded me from school.

The next day was going to be torture. But the story is I got a really bad flu and Rose did too. Oh, and I forgot to mention my mom said that I would have a surprise in my locker. Not looking forward to this at all!


End file.
